


Some Dough is better than other Dough

by LadyBunny (bunbun)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yurimiku, anime - Fandom, straight yuri, ymir/Christa
Genre: Bakery, Business man, F/M, French, Genderbending, German, Heterosexual Sex, Homophobia, Korean, Male!Ymir - Freeform, New York, Strained Relationships, Yuri, chauvinistic Pig, mongolian, yurimiku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun/pseuds/LadyBunny
Summary: New York, busy town, hard to be a small business. Especially when a heartless company tries to ruin you down and cheat you out.Ymir is that CEO and his sole desire is to demolish a measly Bakery to get out of his way to building another set of overpriced flats and suites. What he doesn't know, is this will be the hardest swindle of his life.And he's the one going to be swindled and in the best way possible.A genderbent Ymir x Christa Fanfiction





	1. One Tough Cookie

The massive company set off money collected over time. A business that had built amongst the grounds of the downfall of the Titanic. Using the money to suck every victim dry by promising businesses and jobs- not caring for their well being. It had been that through the depression, through the wars, both World Wars. And they even put support into the election of the current orange president. 

Even with the ridicule, they were still one of the biggest businesses in New York, and everyone knew it. It had come to be a business that bought out small companies and ruining them from ever getting a lease to start over. The head Mr Fritz, being the 8th owner of the company, divorced a woman whom he saw as a gold digger. Even if she’d helped mother him the son he always wanted after two girls.

He sent her away with barely any money, and never let his son, Ymir, know where she was. Teaching her she was poison and to only spend his affections on business women who would mother another son. 

By the time Ymir was 20, graduating from Yale with all expenses paid. Even shit classes he didn't need, his father paid for them. 

He was the heartthrob that every girl wanted. He went through woman like most people go through toilet paper. And a few men that did his homework. He had sex, that’s it. And after a week the girl was kicked to the curb with the shame of being used.

Two years after, and Ymir’s father fell ill, a year later he passed away. The funeral was huge, and of course in the will, everything went to his son, and as usual, he became the CEO and Owner of Fritz Titan industries. A small stab at all the people they’d sucked dry during the fall of the ship.

Now, Ymir was no newbie when it came to running the business, he’d done a lot already when his father had become ill too much to run. So by the time Ymir was 25, he had their stocks up by 75%, their worth at $4.8billion. Making Ymir one of the youngest members of the billionaires club.

He had become known to donate to Christian gay conversion therapy. And he hated homosexuals. And many a time he rented out placed that were meant for pride days, just to have no one there.

At the current time, he had his eyes on a little bakery, 2 years, female owner. She was easy pickings. He knew how to work girls. Knew her type. And she was a blonde, average looking'. easy prey. He had left many messages to people and got himself dressed in his best suit and tie, and had an offering of a vase with flowers. 

He smirked, brushing his hair back and opened the door, a little cow bell signalling he was there. ‘ _how fucking cliche’_ ‘ he thought and stepped in. Okay, it did smell good. “I’m looking for a Miss Reiss?” He looked around, trying to figure out what was so great about the bakery.

The atmosphere was nice, he’d give her that.

Historia was in the back and the current time was the busiest and most wonderful to her eyes. Christmas and New Years was around the corner and everyone wanted sweets for their family dinners. Difficult times had made her proud of what she had accomplished and known that with the Christmas funds coming in, she would be able to pay her debt, she was in the most amazing moods. 

As the boss, she didn't wear a chef's uniform and just wore her casual clothes. Every time she worked in the back on the pastries with the chef, she would wear an apron and hair net. Obviously took the net off when needed to go at the front. She hummed as she was making roses out of fondant for a cake. She loved making cakes, her passion. 

Armin looked up at the man who had arrived and to the flowers, back to the man's face and looked at him a little weird. He seemed, odd, like someone who didn't care. Armin didn't like him at all, didn't like his aura.

He sighed, wanting to protect Christa but he knew all too well that she was the owner and needed to come forward for business. "If this is to ask her on a date, join the line-up of losers going after her. If this is for business, please wait here" He went to the back "Christa, some snobby rich guy is at the front asking for you" He motioned his head to the front. 

Historia smiled as she finished up with the fondant and turned to look at Armin as she washed her hands.

"Very well. I will be right out, Armin. Thank you" She took her hair net off and took off her apron, hanging it up as she took a deep breath. ' _Another one it seems..._ ' She thought to herself as she went out and greeted him with the sweetest smile she had. 

"Welcome. How can I help you, today?" She extended her arm and hand as to shake his hand  
.  
" _what is it with blondes here?_ " Ymir thought, setting the vase down to take her hand, his grip firm. "I have a business proposition for you. And to be honest, I'd rather not join a line of losers fawning of an owner of an establishment. Business and sex don't go well together." He yelled to Armin. "Now, Christa was it? I know that you are...in quite the amount of debt."

Ymir took her hand to sit at one of the small cafés like tables. "What would you do if I told you that with just a simple relocation from this noisy and ungrateful part of town to another, I could make all of that debt go away with one paycheck. You name the price." He had a smirk.

"I'd say go to hell and get out" She gave a smile and tilted her head as she made a contented noise. "I agree, business and sex don't mix together but it's a lot better than no sex at all." She chuckled. "I'm glad you don't want to join the line of losers. I'd hate to have a stuck up rich boy on my ass" 

She sighed and sat back in her seat. "In case you missed the note. That meant no. I know who you are and I know what you want. You won't get it" Historia shrugged.

Ymir's expression did not change. Simply trying to rewire his thinking. "But, being free of debt, and the money to start another in a town where... the people will appreciate it more? Doesn't that sound better. As it is, I have another bakery opening not too far from here. With the top chefs from Germany and France. It'd be quite a shame to be run out of business without taking an offer that wouldn't require you to go bankrupt."

He said and stood up, I'll be by at times, call me when you'd figured out the right answer, baby doll." Ymir said and pushed the card in front of her. Fixed his tie. Grabbed a pack of doughnuts and tossed a $100 on the table. "I believe the pigeons need to be fed." And out he went.

 

Armin went to grab the $100 to put in the register but Historia got to it first with a smile. "Pastry on the house. I'll take care of this thing." She said waving the bill around. "and... this" She looked at the vase and took the flowers out, put them in the garbage along with the business card and went into her little office. Historia put the vase on the bookshelf and put the $100 bill in it. 

'Why do rich people have to smell nice and look so attractive?' She thought as she stared at the Vase. She eventually shrugged it off. 'Well, he's still an asshole' She smiled at the vase and turned around to get back to decorating cakes.

Ymir sighed when he got home, undoing his tie and finding that there was already an escort in his bed, he smiled and just moved to push her to the bed. Fading into nothing but the mindless void that was half empty pleasure. 

It was three days later that he came back, this time with a group of many other Asian men and woman. "Take a look, see if there is anything you'd like." Looked to Christa, leaning against the counter. "And before you ask, these people came willingly.

Several of the women looked around, looking at the egg tarts... with faces of displeasure. "The only thing I'd like in here is a éclair... It's not that internationally friendly."

She smiled back at him as she was wiping the counters down and chuckled. "Sorry, We're closing. Come another time" She crossed her arms and only looked at the man with a smirk on her face. "You think you're so slick"

"Oh? So allowing a few under privileged men and woman desire something sweet for the holidays is being slick?" Ymir said. "I'm sorry you guys, we'll stop by Chinatown and get you something from there. Forgive me for dragging you to such a simple place." With that, he guided them out and turned to her. "It's amazing... I now understand why only losers step in line for you. You have nothing to offer."

"More than you. I at least have decency and compassion towards others." She chuckled. "I don't take the easy way for everything. I work for what I have." She glared at him, her arms still crossed as she received a call. Historia looked at her phone and smiled. "Excuse me. I have people who love me, that I must attend to" She rolled her eyes at his rudeness and picked up the phone with a smile and rosy cheeks. "Hi, babe!.... No, it's alright. Oh! No way! That's great! Congratulations!" She had turned around so she wouldn't see the man's face anymore.

Ymir rolled his eyes. "Tell him that he must have low standards." He said with a chuckle, ignoring the twinge in his heart. Women are not to be trusted. He shut the door and made a phone call as he was away. He'd placed several mice in the place. 

The following day, Christa would receive a health inspector at the door.

 

Christa had just enough time to gather the mice together and when the inspector was at the door she greeted him with a mouse on her shoulder and another in her hand being pet. The rest were in cages outside in the back and the chefs were sanitizing the area. "Hello, Inspector. Come on in. Someone pulled a prank on us so we had to shut the place down until everything is sanitized." She smiled and kissed the mouse's head. "Don't worry, today was my day off so I will not be touching anything" She let out a happy noise.

Once the visit was over, and a new higher rating on cleanliness. Him finding his time with her quite enjoyable. He thought of her as a granddaughter of sorts. "If you need anything, just tell me."

Meanwhile, Ymir was fuming, rubbing his temple on what to do. On Christmas Eve, was the grand opening of the other bakery. And to make matters worse, Ymir had many people from out of town come in large buses that blocked her bakery from even being seen.

 

She had given the inspector a pastry that had not been touched and been baked specially for him. She saw him like a second father of some kind and it warmed her heart to see him so happy. 

On Christmas Eve, the bakery was open and she hoped no customers would come in as the employees, family and friends were all in the bakery eating sweets and dancing around. Her boyfriend twirling her around as the danced and Historia couldn't stop laughing and smiling. She was so very happy. No customers meant more partying. She had fresh pastries done on demand and she made sure that it was the best Christmas.

Ymir had honestly forgotten his job today by the end of it. Too frustrated in the world that was secretly so very lonely. He laid on the bed, drunk to the world, and just crying. No one was allowed to see this side of him.

And no one ever will. He had a job to do, he loved his job... or rather the job loved him. That Christmas, he just left her alone. As he was left alone. 

There were no decorations, no tree, no gifts. He hadn't had a Christmas since he was a boy. Barely remembering it at 5 years old. It just fueled his rage.

Ymir stood up, downed a bottle of whiskey, lit a cigarette on the balcony while in a robe, and stared at the snow. He wondered if that stubborn bitch even knew that he lived within view of the bakery. 

However, he couldn't be arsed.

After the party was done and everyone had gone home, she stayed some extra time to clean and prep the doughs for the next day. She loved her job so much that unlike the top bakery's, she was open on holidays. She knew people sometimes forgot bread and pastries or never had enough so being open was a plus. 

She hoped the asshole wouldn't come in on Christmas day to ruin it for her. She loved the Christmas spirit and didn't need some jerk ruining it. 

Once done with everything, she laid a cloth on all the doughs that needed to rise overnight and made sure everything was alright. As she left, she locked the door and walked a few steps before looking into her purse. Historia couldn't find her phone and started to panic a little more as she just couldn't find it. She eventually did, after a few minutes of digging into her purse and smiled into her scarf as her father had messaged her 'Merry Christmas'. Something she knew he rarely did.


	2. Sugar Cookie

New years passed and everyone was back at work and school. Historia disliked winter because it meant she had to wear so many layers of clothes to keep warm. Although New York winters weren't as bad as she was used to, it was still cold and yucky. 

She was making a wedding cake. It had pearls, flowers, and lace on the fondant. The colors an ice hue of off white and silver to match the season. _'My best one so far'_ She said as she giggled. Historia had never been to a wedding. Only heard about how fun and beautiful they were. 

She made sure to make the cake extra pretty so that the bride would have one less thing on her plate. Historia smiled and hummed to the tunes playing on the radio as Armin mended the front of the store.

With the CEO out of sorts, a short man, but with the aura of power and strength. Determination- unlike what Ymir showed. He walked in, and to the front door. He was in Civilian type clothes, coat, jeans, and a large scarf, his eyes a jet silver. "I would like to order a few things. "

He was the only one trusted to get information, without sounding like he was interrogating someone. He pulled up his wallet, showing only a little bit of cash, and he took out change, counting. "Just hope I have enough. I don't want to use my card."

Levi was determined to play his role as their local actor of the group, he knew what to do. "If I don't I'll go look at my bike and see if I have any change there. Heard this was the best place to get Paris-Brest..."

Without saying a word Armin smiled as he nodded and went to the back to get Christa. He continued her job on the cake as she went to the front. 

She greeted the man. _attractive_ she gave him that much. "What would you like, Sir?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, I was trying to see how much the Paris-Brest is. And some espresso that goes with it. But I can't see the price.." Levi said, not lying. And for added effect, he dropped his wallet as he was getting his glasses.

When Levi composed himself. He looked and let out an unimpressed noise. "I don't have enough, and I don't want to use my card. That's saved for my twin's birthdays. Here, let me go see if there is anything left in the back of my bike." He shifted his scarf and went as if you leave.

"It's $10 but I can put the espresso on the house" She giggled a little and winked at him as she boxed the sweet pastry. She turned and made the espresso, adding a cool leaf design on the top and handing him the coffee, open top as she put the cover beside the filled cup. 

"$6 then" she smiled to show that she was friendly and understanding of tough situations. Historia had lots of those moments before so she was more understanding than anyone else would be.

 

Levi looked to her. "You sure, I mean, I can look..." He said, just a little fumbled. "N-no. I'll use the card. I can not get the balloons. 1-year-olds don't need balloons right?"

What he said about the babies- was not a lie at all. "I can just get my husband to try and find other decorations. It's actually the day we adopted them as well."

 

"Sir, don't worry about it! Coffee is on me. I've had my struggles and understand." She leaned on the counter top and shrugged. "Congrats by the way. Kids... must be so exciting and fun! I bet they are really cute" Historia giggled hoping he would show pictures.

"Oh, they are. They skipped crawling and went all the way to run. It was like 'hey, We're going to surprise daddy and papa!' You should have seen my husband. Never seen actually act so surprised. He's a total stoic man."

He paid her the six and went to look into his wallet, showing newborn, 3 months, 6 months, 8 months- and never their 1-year-old pictures. [ "Aren't they just...adorable."](http://www.southerncharmportraits.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/lus061\(pp_w768_h548\).jpg)

Historia put the cash into the register as she looked at the pictures. "Oh! Wow! They are so adorable! You're both very lucky men! I really want kids some day but I don't think that will ever happen." She shrugged again. 

"How long have you been married to him?" She loved chats like this, it's what made her job so interesting and fun. Getting to know people and how different everyone can be.

"Think we can sit at the table. I work with idiots as a messenger man." Levi said, taking the coffee to the table and blinked. "Where are you going, there's one right there."

He wasn't lying about the messenger job. He did this for a living, 8 years of drama and psychological investigation- was not done for anything.

|Oh... Um.. Sure.." Historia thought maybe he needed someone to talk to. She hesitated before moving to the table he wanted to sit at as she brought little candies with her. She was still minding the store and was thankful it wasn't a busy day in the shop. "You still haven't told me how long you have been married" Historia kept her smile. "Have some" She pointed at the sweets and crossed her legs as her attention went to the man.

"Oh, um." Levi started, taking a sip of his coffee. ' _goddamn this is good._ ' he thought before setting it down. My name is Levi Smith. It will be 6 years June 13th." He looked at the candies. "Can I take a few and put it in my pocket? I always get thirsty and sucking on mints and things like these make it easier." Levi said and picked the coffee up again

She chuckled and nodded "I agree, same here. Have a handful." She leaned back into her chair "Congrats, 6 years.. wow... how does it feel being married?" She was full of curiosity.

"Exhausting," Levi said. "You know that Pink song? True Love? At the same time, I wanna hug you. I wanna wrap my hands around your neck. You're an asshole, but I love." Oops, letting out his secret private music taste- Ah well, it helped with the act.

"Yeah! I love that song! I'm glad you like the same music I do. Although I do like the oldies jazz. 50's style." She chuckled. "Not many people do though" She unwrapped a small candy and started to suck on it. She wanted something sweet too.

And suddenly, and out of character- but in as well, Levi grabbed his phone and answered. Holding a finger up at Christa. "Erwin... what's going on? Breathe and tell me." 

Levi felt horrible for this and was likely expecting this to be something brand new and ridiculous that he was just over reacting over. A year with the twins and he STILL has awkward moments.

He sat down and ran his hand down his face. "Go. Call your mom. I'm working." Levi hung up the phone. "I'm so sorry... seems Jacob said Dada for the first time. Where were we?"

"Working?" She tilted her head and got a flash picture in her mind of that asshole of a man. Outside, Historia was calm and sweet but inside she was fuming. Hoped it wasn't really a spy to get dirt on her.

He realised he said that. And rolled his eyes. "Why did I lie to him. I just need a fucking break sometimes. I need somewhere I can go to, to just be..." Levi said, down the coffee. 

"Between running information between the higher ups in the office because they don't like email. And the twins. And a husband with a stoic personality and oh shit I'm talking too much." He was flustered, why was it so easy to talk to this woman. 

Ymir was not going to like this- everything that would be recorded would be her being this little sweet angel.

"Oh, I see! You're welcome here at any time you feel too pressured. Don't be shy. I'm a good listener so if you ever need to get something off your chest... I'm here" She waved her hand a little and chuckled. "I've always been alone... I lend an ear to people who need it because I know what it's like to not have anyone" She made a sweet noise as she got up to put her wrapper in the garbage.

And now for the kicker, Levi stood up. "Can I give you a hug? And I might ask that you make the baby smash cakes. And the actual birthday cake for them?" This was getting _exhausting_ , why did he have to get a job being someone totally not himself. 

Levi internally screamed, Ymir owed him _big time_.

"I'm sorry, I would love to hug you but my apron is all dirty and I wouldn't want to put flour and such on your clothes. I would feel so bad" She smiled as she looked at him. "I will see what I can do for you. Anything in particular on the cake?" She knew some parents wanted themed colors or kids tv show characters.

"Well, they're both obsessed with The Lion Guard. You know the lion king show about Nala and Simba's kids?" Levi said. "we're going with lion king theme- and we wanted a Kion and a Kiara figures out of chocolate or something we can freeze and they can eat it when a little older."

"Oh... no, I don't but I will look it up just for it. Leave it to me" She smiled and extended her arm to shake his hand. "I'll put it under your name. I have to get back to work but it was very nice to meet you, Levi. I will see you soon for the cake." She winked at him.

Levi nodded and gave her his personal cell phone number. "That would be great. Thank you. And thank you for helping me pay. I'll pay it forward." With that, he was off, and on the bike. 

He got far enough away before slumping down and going to his normal self. "Sometimes I hate this job... Especially when that prick is so... urgh. Why does he hate gay people." Suddenly a honk at the light and he flipped the guy off and got right home

When he got home, he took his clothes off, shoved the pastry at Erwin, and flopped face first into the bed. Mumbling things about hating this current case. Only to have two little 10 and a half month old twins climbing all over him. And it made him feel better. 

If anything, he hoped that the two little children would become as nice as Christa was. Just... not as secretive as she was. 

He'd find a way to get to her, he always did. He knew how to get any angle. If he couldn't do this, he might as well quit. Levi knew his boss well.

Christa looked at Armin with a smile but her eyes a little confused. _I don't know if I should trust Levi or not. He does seem like a nice guy.._ She took over the cake decoration again so that Armin could return to the front. She decided to stay professional and sweet towards everyone but her close friends. This way, nothing would be used against her.


	3. Scottish Tablet Fudge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translators note the Russian means. "Be sure to take your last breath,"

It was later on that January that Ymir had gotten an idea. If she wouldn't sell the building, he could go below her- or rather above her, to the man she is leasing the patch of land it was on. 

He got in his suit and tie, making sure everything was situated before knocking on the door. If he can't get her to do what he wanted, he can work with the person letting her stay there. 

Ymir knew how to talk money. Which was likely his worst trait in friend making or trust.

An old white haired man answered the door. "Can I help you, Lad?" His Scottish accent obvious. He was downright confused on why an unknown man in a suit was standing at his door.

Offering his hand out, Ymir smiled. "The name is Fritz. Ymir Fritz. You might know my company. I would like to discuss with you an urgent matter. A business matter that needs to be resolved soon."

"Erm.. fine. Come in" He said as he took his hand and shook it. "Name's Henry. The wife isn't here yet so business will be quiet." He smiled as he showed him to the office part of his house. "Now, what's this all about," Henry said as he sat in his chair and looked at Ymir.

Ymir set his briefcase down and sat down, a leg bent so his ankle was on his knee and he put together his fingers. "You see, I'm working with a nice company that builds apartments for people within the city so that people who simply want to earn a paycheck can get to work without commuting so far."

He cracked his neck. "And, it's a good way to reduce green house gasses. Help the environment and all. The company is all about making sure that our carbon footprint is kept low. We work with solar energy."

"So what's this need for business with me for?" He looked at Ymir with caution and uncertain what the man wanted. Henry leaned back in his chair.

"You are leasing a prime piece of land, that the company I am being hired by, wants to build homes for people. It'd create more jobs." Ymir said, sitting up. "And I'm willing to add as many zeros to this as you want." 

Ymir set a check on the table, with a 5 at the beginning.

"Aye. That land is being used right now. Sorry lad." Henry scratched his head. He did think about taking the money but then he thought of Christa and it broke his heart. "The Lass is quite kind and her sweets are divine. I couldn't bring myself to sell it. Christa has worked hard to earn that place." He smiled and coughed a little as he sat up.

That was the last straw, he hated this sugar sweet woman. And everyone finding her perfect. There had to be something, some way he can twist and manipulate her. 

All the same, Ymir stood up, slammed a fist on the desk and grabbed the man by the shirt, near choking him. "I'm more than certain you have land that's better for a shit mom and pop business like that."

Henry growled in a threatening way as his hand went up to grab Ymir's wrist. He twisted it badly, not to the breaking point but enough to make anyone cry. He wiggled himself free and looked at the man right in the eyes. "You get out, Lad." He pointed to the door. "The land is not for sale and never will be. Now go"

Oh, a pain tolerance that he wouldn't expect. It didn't make him flinch. If anything, Ymir gave a stoic. "Do you even know who I am? I was asking nicely..." Wrangled his hand free, fixing his suit and shook his hair back, chuckling.

"You want to be like this, I guess I'll have to play dirty. Remember, I'm CEO of Fritz Titan and co." Ymir smirked, grabbing his suitcase. "I'll see you in court."

 

"Go ahead, monster. At least the Lass isn't as lonely as you are. She's loved. That's how she has everyone standing for her" he flipped the man off. "Don't care if you're some big hit man, you're still an arse!!" He shouted after Ymir. He immediately turned and called Christa to let her know of the man's presence.

 

"Obyazatel'no svoy posledniy vzdokh," Ymir said with a little salute of two fingers. He sighed, trying to figure out what to do. Easter was coming... 

Once he was in his room he did a little research, and sure enough, she had her little shop there for the Easter festival. A few calls and he had her booth set to the top of the hill, in the corner.

Satisfied with his work, Ymir stretched and called for another escort. He was going to celebrate in the only way he knew how. The pleasure and use of a woman. Was all they were good for, right?

Historia hung up the phone when Henry had calmed down and sighed. What did that man want so bad from taking this place away? Satisfaction of being an asswipe? _he only needs to look in a mirror for that, but, I guess it isn't enough for him _. She shook her head at how ridiculous all this was.__

__She smirked a little and slammed her fist on the counter "a fight you want? A fight you will get, dick face" she turned and went to finish up the cake decorating before closing the shop and going home. Her boyfriend visiting for the night. It made everything feel better._ _

__Ymir spent the next month and week and headed to the Easter Festival in civilian clothes as he liked to call it, a tight fitting t-shirt, just white. Jeans that gave nothing to the imagination, and boots._ _

__He looked over the booths, smirking when he saw that particular one._ _

__She was leaning on a table at the back of her booth and drank her juice as she waited for people to come. The place that they had put her, made her a little on the edgy side but she didn't let it get to her that much. She smiled at Armin's joke as he was there to help out but ended up just being chatting partners._ _

__"This is nice actually, gives kind of a break to just hang out. How have you been Armin?" She asked him sweetly. They never had time to talk, that's how busy they were with the bakery._ _

__Ymir stared from behind a tree, just waiting for it to happen. Him getting excited and ready for this. It was about 20 minutes later that he saw that beautiful blonde, longer hair, bigger breasts, more hips on her. And her kissing the cheek of the boyfriend._ _

__He turned to kiss her, he hadn't had this much fun in a while. Jean had hickeys on his neck, and there were several on the woman's neck. He without knowing walked right by Christa's booth. "If sex is as good as it was last night, I may keep you, baby. It's been getting stale."_ _

__Historia recognized that familiar voice and made her heart skip a beat until she shifted her eyes to see Jean with that other woman. The words said had cut her deep. A hand went up to her mouth to cover it as if she was going to be sick and closed her eyes to breathe. A few moments later, she raised her can of juice and threw it right at Jean's head._ _

__She glared at him like she would kill him right there but Armin got a hold of her shoulders. She wanted to bite his head off but instead just stayed silent as she stared at them with hate._ _

__Jean blinked. "Well... Guess I am keeping you." He said, swallowing hard. "You were getting boring... I just... well she found me. I got a free upgrade. It was fun while it lasted." And like that he smacked her ass, and headed off. Sore from the can to his head._ _

__And what was that ping in his stomach, this was seeming fucked up, even by his standards... Ymir just cleared his head, woman were simply to be used._ _

__Historia swallowed hard before bursting into tears. She couldn't believe it. Men were such ass holes. She really hated his guts. Her legs unable to hold her up anymore, she fell to the ground._ _

__Armin reacted fast and caught her, he wasn't sure what to say or do but as he caught he called out a name she didn't have mentioned often. "Historia!" He hugged her and kept her close. "Time to go home. Let's pack up and go. We aren't going to get any more sales. Why don't you come hangout with me?" He was just trying to help get her mind off of it._ _

__Historia nodded and got up, packing the bakery's stuff and loading them into the truck. What an awful night this was._ _

__' _Historia?_ ' Ymir thought and put a note into his head. He watched them packed up. A little thought popping into his head. He'd wait a week and say he found out from simply hearing about it as he did help pay for the thing, and earned a cut. _ _

__Now, to just figure out how to do this. He actually had to look up books on romance, on faking it._ _

__Once done with the packing, she kept quiet and just climbed into the truck's passenger seat. She let Armin drive back this time as she wasn't in any mood to drive. The ride was quiet except for the crying. Historia was truly heartbroken and hurt from what the guy had said to her. Clearly, the woman was prettier but it didn't phase her much as she didn't care much for herself._ _

__Unpacking the truck back into the shop was nice, her own environment that no one could burst her bubble in. She felt at home. She smiled at Armin as he drove back to his place where they had a quiet night in with Pizza and watching Anime. Historia falling asleep on the couch made Armin smile as he felt he had accomplished his duty as her friend._ _


	4. Rum Raisin Muffin

It was 3 weeks, 21 days of trying to figure how to go about this. Ymir left her alone, Didn't send the emails, faked an email of apology of how rough he'd been with Henry.

It being May, and the start of summer, when pastry shops had a few down times, he came up with a plan. Some sort of flowers. A brand new baking set. Ones you still had to use hands in the process but would make bigger batches of dough.

He also had a necklace. This was amusing, he was going to treat this just like theatre class. Get her to trust him, to believe him that he won't go after her thing anymore. Get close to getting her business information and destroy it.

Ymir smiled and went out to get the flowers, the large baking equipment being sent by truck and to be installed, with no name tag.

It was a long few weeks but she kept herself busy by working and watching anime. Yes, an anime nut. When the delivery bell rang, she went to open and people just entered without warning, installing the new baking equipment. She looked at them confused and followed them around. "What are you doing?! Stop! Hey! Tell me who this is from because I didn't order this!" She was getting very upset and annoyed at all this. 

Even though this was sudden, she did like the new stuff. She just didn't want to show it until she knew who it was from. "I demand that you tell me!!" Historia slammed her foot down on the floor and crossed her arms, glaring at the delivery man.

"We were told not to say." One of the men said, moving behind her to get to the piping. It was 4 hours later, it still hot as anything outside. When the people left.

Ymir showed up about 20 minutes later, holding a bunch of flowers, a box with a necklace, another with a bracelet- all in one little bag., and something on his mind to ask her. He was nervous- but only of being hurt.

That woman was scary when angry.

She threw the rag on the counter and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and looked at him. "Oh, look who's come back from the dead... Why didn't you stay there?" She looked away not even wanting to hear his voice. What did this guy want now? Hadn't he done enough already?

Ymir kept himself composed. He's not in a tux, just jeans, sneakers, and a tighter fitting shirt. He held the flowers and offered them to her. "I... Much as I hate to admit and you'll like to slap me and call me a lying asshole. But I know how it feels. See something like that. I gave up on love a long time ago."

He shifted a little, it is a little warm where he was standing- or was that him? "But you shouldn't give up. Too sweet for that. I'm not going to bother you about the land. Russian company working with is under investigation"

She looked at him confused and looked at the flowers. Historia loved them, they were just beautiful, but, they were from him so she grabbed them and threw them into the garbage right in front of him. She had to swallow hard as she hated to throw such beautiful flowers out. What a waste of beauty. "Anything else you want?" She crossed her arms and flashed him a death stare. She knew all this new stuff and the cheating boyfriend must have been his fault, she could see it right on his face.

Ymir winced. "But those mean innocence and purity!" He said as he rushed over and picked them up, being caring about cleaning them up. "Who's the one being an asshole now. I'm trying to say that I get that it hurts. I had the equipment as a gift, flowers, and Jewelry." 

He stood up and just stepped back, faking looking very hurt. "And to ask you to get pizza. As a way of going sorry I'm a shit person but..." Ymir let out a heavy sigh, set the flowers down, the bag with the two boxes for the necklace and bracelet.

And something else, an envelope(in which two tickets for mid upper row, the best seats, for Wicked at 8:30), and just left the store.

She sighed and looked at all those things, unsure what to do with them. Historia looked at the door as if looking at the man who had left and back to the items. She took the bag and flowers and put them in the vase in her office with the 100$ he had first given her. She then went to the front and grabbed the envelope, looking inside she bit her lower lip. She had really wanted to go see that play. _Maybe it would be okay to use him just this once to go see it? He's been such a dick. I can.. maybe... use it as an apology thing?_

Historia groaned and scratched her head as she went on with the day, unsure of what to do. When it came closing time she went home and looked through what she wore to find a fitting dress. She wasn't bad at doing her hair so she made an up do. Added a nice silver necklace with matching earrings and headed off to the theatre. It was one of the fancy ones so it made her nervous but she made it through. 

She looked around for the man. Men checking Historia out whilst the women glared at her beauty. She wore a beautiful floor length red dress with matching wallet.

Ymir had gone and had his time alone, to deal with 'frustrations' before passing to see if Armin was... and oh yes he was working the counter, maybe she did go.

So he got in, looking around, trying to find a blonde... BLONDE IN THIS MASS AT THE THEATRE. He sighed, running fingers through his hair and looking up as he was a fair bit taller than Christa. When suddenly "Oof"

Historia bumped into someone without meaning to. Her instant reaction was to gently touch the side of the arm of the person and smile sweetly. "I'm very sorry, are you alr-" Once she realized who it was she took her hand away and looked away. "Oh, it's you..." With that disgusted tone in her voice.

Well, that was a way to be greeted. "It looks like you were looking for someone. I guess I'll be going." Ymir said very, very convincing a face that looked actually upset. Even to the point of biting his lip, forcing a few tears. "I just wanted to make up for what I've done... I thought someone so sweet would forgive someone... or well me."

Ymir even faked a huff and walked off. "My father was right. Woman have no care for how the man feels..." His voice soft, hoping she heard, mostly hoping she didn't.

"You're a terrible actor." She crossed her arms, able to see right through it. "You gave me the tickets and here you are. Everyone's looking at us. Take me to the booth before everyone looks down on your 'good' name, Mr. Fritz" She scoffed and never looked at him but also didn't move away. Historia wasn't buying any of this. She just knew his type of person.

Ymir sighed, turning around and actually had to take a tissue from his pocket to wipe his face. There were actual tears. He looked to her and eyes actually showed a panic. "In a minute. I need fresh air." He rushed out of the theatre and onto the side of the building. 

He didn't care if anyone saw him, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Fresh air his ass. He just wanted to calm down. It reminded him. But nothing he couldn't handle. 

Ymir walked over, put the butt of it into the ash tray, and went to walk inside.

Historia was leaning against the wall, looking really annoyed with the loser trying to get her as a date. She rolled her eyes. "I said no, please go away."

Seeing that, made Ymir flick the cig away and grab him and punch the man to the ground. He shook his wrist and hand because ow. "Now I see why you don't understand consent. With that fucking hard ass head. When someone you're trying to get to know better says no. THEY MEAN NO." 

He moved between the man now trying to stand up, and Christa, his hand holding her forearm slightly. "Now, you can either apologise and go along your way, or I can call people..." Smirked, getting his phone out. "Not the CEO of a multi billion dollar company for nothing."

"Mr. Fritz.... that's enough.." she said softly as she took his hand in hers and put it on his side. "He got the point..." she said as she watches him get up and run. "Put your phone down.." she let go of his hand and looked at the people all trying to peek at what was going on and then to Ymir.

Ymir was still angry, and gripped tight to her hand, a little too hard as he put his phone away, pulling her the direction of the booth. The one he purchased had wine and a meal to go with it.

She followed along silently but once in their seat, she looked at him with a soft and genuine smile. "Thank you... excessive but appreciated," she said before looking at the view of the stage and chuckled to herself. She was amazed at the view.

"fuckboys like that need to be beaten every so often. Don't know how to treat anyone correctly." Ymir said, still rather heated. So he's already poured himself a glass of wine and drank half the cup.

"Sounds familiar" She whispered. Historia hoped that Ymir would get the hint that he wasn't so far from the man. He really did not know how to treat people properly. She watched the stage as the show started.

He heard that, but brushed it off his shoulder. Ymir calmed down after finishing the glass, eating what finally came up- and before the bite could make it to his mouth... 

Christa would be able to hear something few people hear. And that was a laugh, pointing at the stage at the current song starting to play. He felt it was ironic. "Like us!"

She chuckled at how true it was but kept staring at the stage. She didn't take any of the food or drink. She didn't feel comfortable enough to take from it. She did, however, feel more comfortable than when she had first walked in. Maybe he actually was nicer. She smiled as her eyes shifted to the man sitting next to her but after a split second, Historia shook her head and went back to paying attention to the play.

At the interval, Ymir stood up and stretched, taking off his jacket and offered it to Christa. "It's a little cold in here for bare shoulders.

At that, he tapped her head. "I have to use the restroom, I'll be back.

She stayed silent and nodded. Historia didn't know why all of a sudden he was nice. Why was he being so difficult with his mood swings? Worse than a girl on her periods. She waited and as she looked around, being alone, she didn't care anymore at how uncomfortable she was, maybe the wine would help. She got up and took a glass of wine. Chugged half the glass and filled it right back up before going right back to sit and took a deep breath. 

Historia made a small smirk as she smelled the cologne on the jacket. _Smells... nice..._

When Ymir came back, he looked a little stressed out. He sat down, choosing not to say anything, but he is tapping his finger against the table. Doing his best not to take it out on anyone.

That shitty little pussy and the cops, and arguing and now him likely getting sued- the last thing his business needs is a case like this. In fact, he grabbed his phone and texted his lawyer.

"Fuck..." He said with a sigh.

Historia took a sip and heard Ymir coming back. She heard the frustration in the noise he made and she decided not to interfere with it. The play was starting over again and she got herself ready for the second part. Historia was absolutely in love with it and was happy she got the chance to see it.

The text back made him let out a sigh, and looked at the wine and made an unimpressed face. "No wonder I've got no buzz." He called quietly for the man, and explained, wanting a much older one, the oldest they had. And that they were taking the bottle with them.

Ymir looked to Christa. "Sorry for them giving us this piss water."

"I don't mind this 'piss water' you speak of. It has alcohol and that's all I care for right now" She said as she tipped the glass up a little bit and chugged about half of what she had in it. Historia had never had good quality wine so she enjoyed whatever she got.

"Well, you've not experienced the best.* Ymir said with a playfully charming smile and a wink. He leaned back, fixing his hair a little as he waited. Not 10 minutes before waiting that the wine was brought to them.

Grinning, he opened the bottle, took her glass and dumped the contents into the ice bucket, before pouring a fairly high amount into it. 

Ymir handed it back. "M'lady, enjoy the lap of luxury."

Historia didn't say anything but the waste made her a little on the cringing side. She rolled her eyes at his comment and smelled the new stuff before taking a sip and smiled. "True it's better but you should never waste" She turned back to the show and took sips here and there. A smile appeared on her lips as she watched, happy woman she was.

That made Ymir mental fist bump the hair. ' _It's fucking working, fuck yes._ ' he thought and filled his glass and chugged down half, then allowed himself to just sip, looking at her occasionally, hoping she'd catch him, another way to try and hint to him actually taking this seriously.

The entire show, she kept her eyes on the stage and laughed when appropriate. Historia had really enjoyed the musical and it made her relaxed. Or was it the wine? She smiled as she turned to look at Ymir. Needing to go to the bathroom really bad. "I will be right back" 

Getting up was a new task, she stumbled a little bit. Not getting up whilst drinking made her seem okay but getting up, the blood rushing and pumping even more with alcohol made her a little more fragile than before.

Ymir stood up quickly and took to supporting her. "Where do you need to go, don't want you falling and hurting any part of you." He said, lying through his teeth, but he'd been mastering it the entire time.

"Bathroom..." That was embarrassing. "I'll be alright" She tried to push him off and took a second to breathe. Historia nodded and started to walk normally again. Sure, she was on the drunk side because of being a lightweight but she managed to get to the bathroom just fine.

"Alright, be careful," Ymir said, moving to pack up the wine and picked up her purse after chugging down another glass of wine. He was so into this, fucking her over was so much more fun than he expected.

He walked out beside the woman's bathroom, just waiting for her, wondering what he was going to do next, how to 'show' her how he 'felt'.

Historia came out, looking around to see if Ymir had come to wait for her or not. It did take a little bit more concentration than she wanted to admit but she found him nonetheless. She walked to him and grabbed her purse. "Thank you, well thanks for inviting me to this musical... it was fun and all.." She smiled and waved. She needed to go catch the last bus.

"You're welcome, you're not that good with alcohol, I think I'll go with you," Ymir said, that said seriously. He did not want this woman assaulted. He'd do it for any woman really. Not even an attempt at romance, just the right thing to do. If anything he did was the right thing to do.


	5. Chili Chocolate Cookie

Best sleep she had ever had, for sure. She sat up in bed and stretched as she yawned before opening her eyes. Historia froze in place as she looked around. A hotel room. _'Hotel? How did I get here? Why a hotel?'_ She kept looking around until her leg touched something under the blankets that made her blink a few times. She didn't waste any time to look at what it was.

Ymir Fritz. Both Ymir and herself, completely naked under the covers. She was about to snap. Another one of his plans no doubt. Historia rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. "No way. no.. this.. this isn't true and it's a nightmare.." She opened her eyes and groaned. "How is this.. how did we even end up here..." She went into deep thinking of the night they had.The night before.

As they walked out, Ymir held onto her arm, just to keep her secure. As they walked to where they would go for the bus his eyes went wide. 

Sirens, firetruck, ambulance, police tape. "Well fuck."

"Oh... I hope everyone is okay..." Historia looked genuinely worried and sad at the sight. "I guess there won't be a bus to get me home.." She thought long and hard and ended shrugging. "I'll walk" She was determined to go home.

"Then I am walking you. There are some real creeps." Ymir said, chuckling at how determined she was. He followed beside her. "I'll stop a block before your house so I don't know where you live, okay?" As if he didn't know everything already. "On second thought, hotel. I'll get one set up for you."

Ymir took her hand and all but dragged her to one of the hotels and claimed one of the smaller suites for her.

"Oh but... home... S'that way" She pointed in the opposite direction of where he was pulling her to. Historia felt a little bad for making him get her a hotel room. 

On their way up she didn't say much other than how fancy the hotel was and how pretty everything is. Once in the room, she grinned and immediately went to jump on the bed, her legs hanging off the side of it, her arms above her head as she's laughing. "Thank youuuu" Historia did think it was sweet of him.

Ymir rolled his eyes as he took off his shoes and stepped in. "So, use room services, take anything from the bar and fridge." He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons.

It was either hot in here, or the alcohol talking. "You don't have to thank me." He said and hiccupped, feeling his head and went to grab a bottle of water, chugging it down because thirsty.

Ymir just groaned. "I'll leave in half an hour. It's so hot." He slipped his shirt entirely off and sat by the AC

Historia glanced over and made her do a double-take. "Oh..." She bit her lip and looked at the ceiling again. "You're sexy... I'll give you that..." She swallowed hard trying not to think about it.

Ymir just laughed, "Tell me something I don't know." He said leaning forward. "Why don't you lower the dress? Just to compare if my pecs are bigger than your tits." He said laughing his ass off. "I'm joking. Don't worry."

Being drunk, she stood up, stumbling over a little and dropped the dress down completely, showing black lace Victoria's secret bra and underwear. "My tits are bigger." She laughed as she found the joke funny.

Ymir chuckled and stood up, walking over, chest to chest. "I guess they are. Bigger than I expected. You wear frumpy clothes most times." His face is flushed, and looking down at her, his loins started to register man needing a woman. 

"And I guess you're a little sexy." He said stepping back, looking her up and down. "I feel over clothed." 

Ymir laughed as he took his pants off to reveal boxer briefs with the obvious start of a tent. And he's a lot more endowed than you'd be able to

"Fuck this.." She ran to Ymir and jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Historia's lips pushed against his in an intense love/hate make-out session.

That took him a little off guard, and he was going to push her off, say something about him wanting to treat her like a lady. But Ymir couldn't make himself do it.

He pushed her to the wall, and gripped at her hair, biting down on her lip. He just wanted to fuck. He didn't care right now. All things of her being a bitch and not giving him what he wants.

Breaking from the kiss, and bit down hard at her neck, slapped her ass hard and growled.

Her moan in his ear made it clear what she wanted. Her fingers intertwined in his hair as her head tilted back for more access to her neck. Historia was already lost in pleasure and the alcohol did not help. Her other hand went from his neck down to the middle of his back and dragged her nails up to his shoulder.

" _Fuck..._ " Ymir growled, ripping off her bra, not feeling like dealing with the clasps. He'll get her another set, that done, he shoved her over to the bed, holding her hand above her head as he rocked his growing hard-on against her through her panties and began biting down hard anywhere he felt like it.

"Ah! Ouch!" She hissed out between moans. The biting made her even hornier than she already was. Historia bit her lower lip as her free hand patted around the bed for the night table. She eventually hit the right drawer and reached in to try and find condoms. Knowing full well that some hotels did leave some around the rooms.  
Ymir looked over and yanked it right from her hand, putting it to her lips. "Hold this" 

That said as a command, he proceeded to bite his way down her body, tearing the panties and pushed his tongue inside her while dealing with his briefs, starting to stroke soon as his cock was free.

She kept the condom in between her teeth but didn't bite hard as to not break it. That's the last thing she needed. Historia just moaned through her teeth as her hands went down to grab at his hair.

Ymir got himself hard enough and pulled away. He pulled the condom and slid it down onto himself after opening and looked at her with hunger. "You want this, baby?"

"Yes.. now.." She bit her lower lip, moving her hips around seductively. She wanted it so bad, not even caring who it was, she was too drunk for that. Her fingers trailed up his chest, where she could reach from laying down.

Ymir smirked, devious. He moved to jerk into her and hard, too hard and heated in this to care for going slow. And the moment he was inside her, he groaned.

Welp. That hit a spot and made her moan loud enough for an echo to bounce back. Her legs tightened hard around Ymir as her head tilted back and groaned. This pleasure, Historia had never had that much of it before. Maybe it was a good thing that her ex-cheated. She wanted more.

Ymir moved to bite down and hard at a spot that was very difficult to hide, and sucked down to make it darker. This done whilst thrusting in as fast and as hard as he can manage, growling into the bite and moaned her name in it.

Well, Historia lost herself in the pleasure entirely. That was that. She didn't last long as she came with almost a scream of his name, her back arched all the way. Being so drunk made everything more sensitive than it would be without drinking. 

When Ymir came, he jerked in several times, moaning her name, biting at her neck as he tried to ebb down from how insane that felt.

She couldn't see straight but managed to get her upper body up, resting on her elbows as she panted. "What the fuck... I should get drunk more often..." She joked around and laid back down to keep breathing, a hand on her forehead as she looked at the ceiling. Her eyes were heavy, she was tired. 

Ymir was already near that. He got onto his back and pulled her up so they were spooning, before passing out properly, face against her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this one is late, Bunny was having issues with her mental medications.
> 
> Enjoy the smut ;)


	6. Bitter Crust

When she had recollected her thoughts, she looked at Ymir, then herself, back to Ymir, back to herself and gasped as she got hold of her pillow and whacked Ymir's head pretty hard. Her other hand grabbing the sheets and bringing them up to cover herself. "WHAT THE FUCK!??!? WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" She let the pillow go and pinched his chest a few times before stopping herself and running her fingers through her hair. "WHAT DID IIIIIIIIII DO?!?!?!" 

Ymir rolled over onto his stomach or attempted to. By the time he tried, he was being pinched. "Hey, let a man sleep off a hangover..." He had really outdone himself. It'd been a while since he'd had that much. 

"Wait...the shit?!" Ymir said, looking to her. Her being naked, his very first thought it. "Please God let us have at least used a condom. I didn't do anything. You were the..." 

Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to remember. "You came onto me! I was going to leave. And then we ended up naked. Then you kissed me."

"You're the one who took off his shirt and asked to compare BOOBS!!!!!!... I was DRUNK!!!" She pulled hard on the sheets, wrapping herself in them and got off the bed, picking up her clothes. 

"I can't fucking believe this.." She let out a frustrated noise and ran into the bathroom, locking the door. "ASSHOLE!!" She yelled at the door so he could hear her.

"I WAS JOKING! CAN YOU NOT TELL WHEN A MAN IS JOKING?!" Ymir shouted back, moving to just get his clothes on. "I did an innocent thing and was messing around to try and make you not see me as such an ass. You came onto ME!" He growled, fixing his tie.

"I WAS DRUNK!!! Joking about shit like that when drunk, is NOT funny!!" She yelled back as she got her dress back on. She looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair. She now despised him and never wanted to see his face again. Humiliating. 

She left the bathroom and rushed to the entrance where she got her shoes on and looked back at him. "Don't EVER, come into the bakery again or even TRY to talk to me!!" She groaned and turned around to fiddle with the door.

Ymir groaned, rubbing his head. "Let's be adults about this. It's not like we're 18 or something. We had sex... fucking best sex I've ever had in my life. But that besides the point."

"Adults? You want to be adults? FINE!" She turned around and glared at Ymir. "Don't go around trying to buy out peoples businesses and then suddenly turn all nice get the person drunk and get them to a hotel where you can use as a sex toy for your own pleasure!" She had almost forgotten her purse but realized it. She got her purse and looked for her things.

That made Ymir pause, and take a step back. "You're not...a sex toy. At least I don't view you as one." He reached and scratched through his hair. "And I told you, I'm not going at you to get the bakery. I said I wasn't and I meant that." Lying through his teeth. "And the others is my job! The job my father gave to me when he DIED. I'm only doing what he would want." 

He did lean back. "You know." Arched a brow. "You're cute when you're mad."

Historia's head turned to look at him and her expression went deadpan. "Go fuck yourself." She closed her purse and turned around to get the door open. "You know... your father was known to be an asshole and hated. Do you want to be like that? That's sad. Do yourself a favour and do something you want and not what your dead asshole father wants... Hey, you may end up actually becoming nice.. might be when hell freezes over but you'll have done something to be proud of right? " 

Historia shook her head and laughed mockingly at him before slamming the door behind her and rushed to the elevator.

Ymir looked at her go, a tiny little tinge inside him of both uncertainty at what she had said about his father and another little tinge in the pit of his stomach that made him pause and then shake his head.

This was not helping his plan at all. Shaking his head he checked out of the hotel and simply walked home.

Historia got home and quickly showered and changed. She was late for work but wasn't so stressed out since Armin had the keys and knew how to open the shop.

She entered the bakery and the look she got from Armin made her roll her eyes and go straight to the back "what? What do you want?". 

Armin laughed and followed her until the door frame, folding his arms. "Details. Juicy ones!" He chuckled and waited. 

Historia flipped him off and just got to work. The worst mood she had ever been, locking herself in the back, Just baking all day. It helped a little but not as much as one would like. 

This was bad. He gave everything into this and fucked it up. He got to his office and sat there. Not showing much attention to his work. He felt something in his chest. He felt horrible for what he'd done and he had no idea what he was going to do.

He turned down an escort, he just couldn't do it. Instead, when he went to bed, he got to thinking of her, and it's what got him off. And hard.


	7. Coffee Crumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are so sorry, Bunny has been busy with art, and Lady has been sick. More will come, promise.

When he does go in, he's not in a suit, he's in jeans, a t-shirt. And his hair is actually a mess. "Can I get a three-shot espresso, and a simple Glazed doughnut?" He asked, looking absently at Armin.

If he asks, Ymir will be honest. "I need somewhere to hide. And a sweet little bakery, with the bread and sweet and surpass anything in New York/ Especially one put onto the list of highest recommended bakers." Set down a little over what he thinks it costs.

Ymir moved to the corner, setting his chin in his arm and stared out at the window, slumping down.

Armin had been shaken up by what he just saw and heard. He had frozen into place after giving Ymir what he ordered and just stared at him. What the hell had happened for the biggest asshole of the world to look... well... like THAT. Armin ended up shaking his head to get back to earth and ran to the back. He was freaking out and explaining everything to Historia as fast as possible. 

Historia just laughed and looked at Armin a little weird. "Calm down, Armin. Breathe. Talk slower please" She found it a little a sweet that Armin had gone to her and looked excited about something. She listened as he explained but as she went to put a bowl in the sink, the bowl dropped as she turned to look at Armin with big eyes. "Are you serious-" Historia's expression went from sweet to absolute rage. She stormed off and walk straight to Ymir, glaring at him. 

She slapped the table in front of Ymir. "You've got some nerve, showing up here. I knew you were an idiot but not this much of a moron." She wanted an explanation for this.

Ymir refused to look up at her. "I just came to get a morning meal. That is all." And it wasn't a lie. "I paid only the amount, nothing more. Let me eat, drink. And I shall leave." 

He does pull something from his pocket. "read this, have your lawyer look at it, sign it if you agree. The only way I got them to let this place stay, is if you allow artwork from charities rotates."

She couldn't believe it. Armin wasn't exaggerating. He had really changed his mind. Historia took the papers and read them and as she did, a smile showed on her lips. A sincere and truly happy one. Her hard work and standing up for her bakery had finally paid off and she couldn't be happier. "T-thank... you.." She looked at Ymir unsure what to say or do. She simply turned around slowly and walked away, letting him enjoy his time on his own.

Ymir simply finished his meal before simply leaving, trying to figure out what to do. He stood up and left, pushing things down again. This is so... frustrating.

He got back and getting angry with himself. Ymir let out a frustrated noise, shoving everything off his desk and threw the bust of his father to the ground to shatter it.

And he heads off to somewhere he can think.

It had been a month of pure freedom from Ymir and just focusing on the bakery. She had talked to her lawyer and signed the papers. 

She had dressed in a nice white proper shirt with a black pencil skirt and black heals. Her hair done, not too fancy but at least not a mess. Historia walked through the doors of the building and looked around. She smiled when she found the floor Ymir was on and headed to the elevators. As she walked through the office space, everyone stared at her and some whistled but she ignored them and focused on getting to Ymir's office. She held onto the papers tighter. 

Finally once at the door, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door gently. 

Levi was walking past the door at that time. "Bitch, he's not there. He's off acting like a pussy." He didn't have to act. "You can take a look at the office if you want.

Unlocked the door for her, and pushed the door to see the desk destroyed, the painting on the wall of him and his father torn in two. The place as if a tornado hit it.

"Oh... um... where would I find him?" She asks sweetly to Levi. "I just wanted to say hi and I have something for him" Historia lifted the papers up a bit as to show what she wanted to give him. "Is he at home?" 

"Nobody knows," Levi said, shrugging. If she went into the room, there's every destroyed. 

"See, nothing of value," Levi said and waved off. "That's the bitch that fucked us over." He said to the workers he passed

Oh great, now she was afraid to leave this messy office. Whatever happened to the nice guy she had chatted with in the bakery? A plan too? 

Historia looked around slowly especially at the paintings and at Ymirs Desk. She found out a few things about him but a note was there, something she now came to understand why he had been acting weird. A note written 'never get close to anyone'. Her eyebrow raised a little, confused to why this was written. 

She sighed and held her breath as she walked out to get to the elevators, afraid people might hate her for not doing anything that she's aware of. 

Levi just rolled his eyes, but not before hearing someone come out of the elevator. "Ackerman, It's done. Think the boss will be pleased?"

She didn't mind that too much, only looked a little confused by what the meant. She shrugged it off and the elevator shut its doors. As she walked back to her bakery, she saw construction ahead of that she wasn't sure exactly where it was happening. "That is going to affect business for su-..." She talked out loud to herself but stopped mid-sentence when she saw the horror. Her bag dropped and the ran the rest of the way. 

Her eyes busy scoping the area as she witnessed her business having been destroyed. Everything was torn down to the ground to make way for a new building. Historia felt her heartbreaking in millions of pieces as she dropped to her knees, her eyes filled with horror, tears as big as golf balls. She couldn't swallow or talk. All she was able to do was go into gross sobbing and screaming in anger. 

Historia remembered what that employee had said to Levi as she had left and something inside her snapped. She had lost her battle. Historia would kill Ymir if she ever saw him again, no faults, no pity. She couldn't believe the dick had gone that far. Lucky for him, she didn't know where Ymir lived, or it could have turned nasty. 

Starring at her life's work, the one thing she had poured her heart, blood and sweat into, all destroyed. She got up, still sobbing and ran right into the wreckage. Historia avoided the wrecking ball and all other kinds of machine, trying to salvage anything she could. Her sobbing and screaming from pain and loss could be heard over the machines as she picked up a few things, bringing them to her chest and holding on tight to them. As she continued to scavenge around she spotted the vase with everything that Ymir had given her and fire could be seen in her eyes as she hated the name. Historia dropped all other things in her arms and looked around for a lighter. As she saw it, she burned the money, the flowers, smashed the pot and stopped at the unopened boxes. Uncertain what to do she just stood there.

 

Meanwhile, Ymir was off in his place on a personal island in Japan, somewhere far away. He was drunk and high. He didn't know how to feel. Emotions there that he did not want to accept, emotions.

Well in her pain she just grabbed the items again and threw them in her purse before she continued to scavenge around for her things. Finding a few things here and there but only grabbed as much as she could carry. Her sobbing, in-ladylike, her heart absolutely broken as she started to walk back home. She looked like she was hugging her damaged belongings as she cried all the way home. She was in disbelief of what had been done to her and how it was done. 

Once home she went to wash her things and try to fix them as best she could. With her bakery now demolished Historia had no idea what to do with herself so she just got to cleaning to distract herself. It was hours before she had actually gone to bed, of course, not actually able to sleep. 

In the morning, Historia washed her counters slowly and in a daze. Without realizing she pushed off a bunch of things off the counter and as she heard them fall she immediately got down on her knees, crying and picked them all back up again only to stop upon seeing a business card with the man's name and phone number on it. 

She thought for a few seconds before going to get her cellphone and dialled, waiting for someone to pick up.

Ymir had just woken up from his high and binge drinking, having a hangover for the first time in a while. When he answered the phone it was groggily spoken. "I told you to leave me alone Levi... Told you not to contact me for another..." Yawned. "Three weeks."

Hearing his voice made her want to vomit. Historia was mad, face red and her voice was croaky from the crying. "I am NOT that short TWIT! I don't fucking know what your deal is? but destroying my bakery for apparent reason was WRONG! I HATE YOU FUCKING JERK!!! YOU JuST DESTROYED MY LIFE'S WORK!!" 

She had to stop as she couldn't speak anymore. Her tears taking over her sight and breathing hard. "I HOPE YOU DIE!!" Was what she had managed to get out before hanging up and threw her phone at the wall. She had no idea how strong she really was and had no idea she would be able to destroy a phone.

Ymir sat up holding his head and quickly dialled Levi... who said he did it for the companies own good, and that...he was let go. That had him up and getting dressed, and as he was getting dressed, calling her back.

Historia couldn't careless about her broken phone. She just ran to her bed, crying like a little school girl like she had just been dumped by the hottest guy in school. She couldn't stand all this pain and the lies.

It was so...so frustrating. Ymir, looking like shit and all. A scruffy mess of a beard. He was in a horrid shirt, smelled horrid. Fuck his business right now. There was something far more important matters in hand.

Ymir got off the plan and into a taxi, and that taxi to her place. And he began banging on the door. As if someone were dying.  
[5:31:44 PM] Momma twins: The banging made her jump from her couch. She had been watching a scary movie and the knocking done nearly gave her a heart attack. She looked awful. Circles under her eyes, eyes red and puffy from crying, her hair in a ponytail. She wore yoga pants with a very big loose shirt. She went to the door but as she went to open the door she paused. "Who is it?"

"It's Ymir.. please. I didn't do it. I didn't say yes. I swear to you." He put his forehead to the door. "I promised you _I_ wouldn't... Levi did it. not me." He said, trying to stabilize himself. The drugs, everything.

She hit the door with her hand. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! Go away!!! GO FUCK YOURSELF MAN!! Don't even think of coming here again! EVER! I don't even care what you say. You lied so much in your life that I don't even know if you can tell the truth! Now.... Go away!! P-please!!" She turned to lean her back against the door and slid herself down, crying. "You... your company. destroyed everything I ever lived for..."

"I'm not..giving up on this," Ymir said, putting his own back to the door. Damn him not exactly being in the right clothes for the cold weather. He just sat there for a while before calling Levi. "You've fucking done it... and I'm fired. How did you pull that shit off anyway."

Historia stayed silent and just let herself cry it out. Eventually, the tears stopped and she had gone completely silent. She could hear the conversation and it peaked her interest so she pushed her ear against the door to hear more.

As Levi rambled on. "You have no rights to use some bullshit rule about being Emotionally compromised. Anger is an emotion, jealousy is an emotion. I did nothing. I told you not to do so." Ymir went on.

He punched the ground" NO! EMOTIONS ARE NOT BAD. As it is, you're jealous because Erwin and Hanji are together. And not your Tiny Ass."

She bit her lip as she listened and looked at her living room. She looked at the popcorn sprawled everywhere and the pile of blankets and pillow on the couch. Emotions.... something she's known to be okay all her life and hearing him experience it for the first time, she felt as though she had taken emotions for granted. She was thankful to have them.. to feel them. Historia kept listening to his conversation.

"No, fuck you...fuck you. I'll figure something else out. I'm not returning to a business that has a faggot..." Ymir grumbled. "That has a sadistic fuck as its owner. I do apologise for using that word." And like that, he threw his phone against the concrete. "Fucking bastard. You ruin my life, you ruin a promise I made. You ruined any chance I had of..of.." And his voice is cracking. "had of having her become mine... to have her as my own to protect. You ruined her life......you fucker. How could you ruin her...she did nothing to you. She's...done nothing wrong in the world." 

He's just talking to himself. "And I swear if you ruined the light she gives off I will kill you... ha, who am I kidding, I'm an idiot, talking to myself... Why do I have to love her."

 

In the blink of an eye, she got up and swung the door open. She didn't expect Ymir to have been leaning on the door so she jumped a little as she saw him falling backwards. Historia jumped back and just stared at him a little, blinking as if she was the most confused person on the planet but knew exactly what she had heard.

Ymir hadn't expected it either, so he fell and hit the back of his head with a loud thud and then a howl of pain and holding it.

"S-sorry..." She inched forward, her hand reaching a bit to help him but stopped herself and put her hand back to the door. She watched silently. Historia didn't know what to say.

Groaning, Ymir stood up and in blinking. "I know you hate me but can I get ice...fuck."

Hesitantly nodded as she closed the door and turned the lights on. She grabbed a bag and a cloth and put ice in the bag, wrapping it in the cloth so it wouldn't freeze his scalp. She put it on the counter and walked to the other side of the counter, not wanting to be beside him and stayed silent. Yes, she wasn't fond of him but hate was a big word she didn't like.

Ymir leaned against the counter, holding the ice to his head. “Fuck. I need a drink... and I left the.. my.. medicine on the island...” He didn’t look at her. “So.. I’m assuming you heard.”  
"Most of it...." She shrugged and walked to clean up the couch. Picking up the popcorn bowl and popcorn, one by one. Something to distract.

Ymir sighed. “I should...probably go. I am in no shape...or...” Looked up and down “proper display to see you to tell me I’m worth no one’s time.”

"If you weren't worth the time I wouldn't have let you in. Yes, you look horrible, smell horrible and I really don't feel the same way that you do but I am a decent human being. I also don't look my best so join the club" She rolled her eyes as she got up to go throw out the popcorn.

Looking up, Ymir arched a brow. And to try and lighten the mood. “You look a hell of a lot better than me... a hell of a lot.” Yes, he’s staring, he’s a man.

"Unbelievable" She rolled her eyes, shaking her head and threw a popcorn at his head before throwing out the rest. "So why are you here. What do you want from me?" Historia went to wash the bowl as a way to hide behind the counter and stay far from the smell of strong substances.

“I needed to tell you it wasn’t my fault... that I meant what I said. That I didn’t break that promise...” He said, speaking dryly before looking up to her. “And to tell you that I have no idea what I’m doing with emotions... but that I know I love you. The way you make everyone feels warm. The way you light up the room. The curve of your smile...” And back to crying again and covered his face. Ymir’s chest heaved, emotions were hard okay.

"I- I don't know what to... thank you?" She tilted her head but sighed "I think. I believe you... I just don't understand why you would suddenly love me like you say you do" she had to admit to her confusion. 

“In... pretending to like you, I ended up liking you...” Ymir said, trying to keep from looking at her now.

"I... see... and what about the part you got fired? What happened to be the owner?" She was curious and was in the need to know. 

“Seems I’m ‘emotionally compromised’ and not fit any longer to ‘be in charge’. Not like I’d return to the job with the same mentality...” Ymir said. “And Levi has always wanted to be the ‘biggest’. Because he can’t in the height department...or the well...” Snickered to himself.

"You're a dick but this one time I will actually agree" she chuckled a little as she leaned on the counter once done with dishes. "So.. in order to be the owner of the company, you can't have... feelings? Like happy or sad or angry? What about.. compassion, empathy... I guess clearly not love" she made a movement with her hand as to show the clear sign that him loving Historia was bad. 

“...that’s what my father always taught. But he’s...wrong. How can you be...anything but a robot when you live your life heartless to anything but money...” Ymir said, looking to her then to the wall. “I don’t want to be a robot anymore.”

She swallowed hard because she felt so bad for him. Not living any emotions, what a way to live. She took her time but went to sit on a chair beside him and actually smiled "that's.. sweet.." she felt a little awkward and looked around as to try her hardest not to look at him.

"I uh... come with me.." she took his hand after a bit and brought him to the bathroom. Historia pointed at the pile of clean towels. "Take a shower. it's really hard to focus... take your time... I'll wash your clothes while you're in the shower. " 

“uh...thanks,” Ymir said, following her and into the bathroom. He looked at the body wash and shampoo. “I’m gonna smell like some fairy princess..”

"I rather you smell like a fairy princess... than my ex..." She said as she pulled out the men's shampoo and body wash. "Hey, you never know, maybe the magical fairy dust might make me fall head over heels for you," Historia said as she poked his nose and left the bathroom.

He let out a noise at the smell of the shampoo, and turned his nose up. The soap was better, and he used it instead, washing his hair as well. When he got out, he dried his hair with the towel, and wrapped the other around his waist and came out. Hair still damp and wavy. And now that it’s not filled with old gell and product- it’s so soft. 

He stepped out. “You have a razor. I need to get this beard off. And the chest.” The towel slipped to go little down the V line as he held onto it. “Or 5”

: Historia turned as to look at the person she was about to respond but upon seeing all that her jaw dropped as she blinked a little and quickly turned around, face red. "Oh.. uh.. y-yeah.. under the uh.. thing where you uh.. wash your hands.. and brush your teeth.. umm the um.. SINK! Under the sink.. There's also disposable toothbrushes..." Dear lord why did all the jerks have to be so god damned pretty. She tried hard to focus on doing laundry.

 

Ymir arched a brow and shook his head. “You okay?” Not even registering things. He nodded and went to shave as best he could after brushing his teeth. 

Stepping out he held the razor, looking like a five-oh clock shadow “Okay, how the fuck do you women deal with these. These are shit.”

"We're 'delicate'" She made her fingers quote the word as she turned to hand him a pair of jeans and shirt avoiding looking at him. "You can wear these, these are the only ones I have.." She turned around again and walked off into the kitchen to prepare some food. If she was going to have him around, she would be a good civilian and take care of her guest.

Ymir put the jeans on, the discomfort causing things to be a little on the happy side. He tossed the shirt on the couch and walked in. “You got a beer or something?”

"No. I have juice or mil-" She paused after turning around. Jeans and no shirt were her weakness. "Put the shirt on please..." She put her hand on her mouth and looked away. "Shirt.. now..." She pointed to the couch where she saw the shirt.

“No. I’m fine with pants, but I’m not wearing his shirt. Besides, it’s too small for me.” Ymir said, not realising what’s going on until she looked away and it dawned on him. “Oooooh... I get it now. I thought you hated me?”

"I don't hate you. I don't hate anyone. Except maybe Levi... but I just don't like you very much." She sighed as she turned around to plate the food. "It doesn't mean I don't like you that I don't think you're really good lookiiii----....... You're um... easy on the eyes..." Her eyes went wide as she stopped herself.  
[9:46:37 PM] Bunbun: And Ymir just started laughing, something he hadn’t done in a while. At first, it was at her, then it just melted into a hardcore laughing session that he needed. He even got to holding his stomach.

Well that was contagious. She started laughing bit by bit as she heard him and turned to finally look at him and she just stood there laughing, not knowing why they were even doing so. "What are you even laughing at?"

“I don’t knooow!” Ymir said, trying to calm his laughing, getting to a point where he was crying and huddled in a fetal position. Because of holy fuck ow.

She laughed along with him. "Okay... this is pretty funny" She leaned her back against her fridge and watched him as she laughed at his laugh.

Ymir got onto the couch to try and stop laughing only to lay down and pass right out. Him making little snoring noises. And rather angelic.

She couldn't believe how fast he had fallen asleep. He must have been exhausted. She went over a smile on her face from the laughing and put a blanket on him before heading off to bed herself. This might be a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Christa is written as Historia, but the name used is Christa. Only a few people know her to address her as Historia  
> Ymir is male- deal with it. Bunny is Lesbian and Lady is Bisexual. We do what we want. Don't go screaming SJW shit at us.  
> Do not bitch at us about the couples/Don't tell us we have to make Ymir: Genderqueer, a Trans* man, anything of the sort. YMIR IS PLAYED AS A MALE IN THIS.  
> Give constructive criticism. If not, it will be deleted.
> 
> If you enjoy, please comment, give a kudos and a watch.  
> Lady and Bunny will try to get a chapter out at least once a week if not twice a week.


End file.
